


Underneath The Moon

by LynnAsha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Violence, Gay Bashing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mind Games, Murder, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnAsha/pseuds/LynnAsha
Summary: Nothing could be harder than the start of his eleventh-grade life. Until he meets Stiles. Stiles Stilinski is new in town, and Derek Hale thinks he's in love.





	Underneath The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I want to put up a disclaimer. I wasn't going to post this but then thought, what the hell. I worked on it for years, you all deserve a nice look at my twisted mind. This is an extremely dark fic. Written to songs like: 
> 
> ICP-Under the Moon, Korn-Daddy, ICP-Hate Her Death
> 
> I left a note at the end, it's just a conversation in case anyone else was wondering what they were saying. 
> 
> Again, I'm sorry this came out of me. But I needed it, and I'm sure others will enjoy it. Heed the tags well. If ANY of them make you uncomfortable, I suggest you leave.

He can see them through the crack in the door.

Stiles' head was thrown back in ecstasy, unknowing of the dangers that lurk in the hallway.

He looks to the other man, the unlucky bastard Stiles rode in earnest.

His uncle.

They were both in the throes of passion, Peter's face looking up at Stiles in adoration. Admiration. Love, maybe? But that can’t be right.

Stiles is _HIS_.

He wouldn’t have made it this far if it wasn’t for that last letter.

Stiles was alive!

He gripped the Letter tighter than the void that gripped his chest.

There was no pain, nor emotion, as he kicked the door open.

\--

Grade eleven started as it always had. Derek sat in the middle of the class, less likely to be picked out there. The teacher sat on her desk, reading something in her hands. She squinted through glasses in her old age; Derek rolled his eyes and turned towards the door. People were still filing in, there were two more minutes until the second bell rang for homeroom.

The desks around him were quick to fill up, and the desk in front of him was no exception. The boy slid into the desk and turned to Derek with a winning smile on his face, hand outstretched.

“Hey, I’m Stiles, New.” Derek looked at the offered extension and gripped it quick before dropping it, almost as if offended. But Derek couldn’t be offended at this beautiful thing in front of him. Derek extended his own smile, to show he meant no harm.

“Hello Stiles, I’m Derek. What brings you to the great Beacon Hills?” Stiles tilted his head to the side, slightly, as he assessed Derek.

“My dad got a new job here, you grow up here?” Derek nodded as the second bell rang, and Stiles turned back to the front.

The next time they talked, the class was in full swing. Science in the morning, not the most exciting thing.

“Hey Derek, do you think I can borrow your ruler?” Stiles turned towards him with his hand once again extended. Derek was quick to follow the request.

“I don’t see why. We’re just supposed to read.” They were whispering.

“I’m drawing something great.” The smile on Stiles’ face was infectious as the slimmer boy turned away. 

They sat together at lunch, And Derek introduced Stiles to all his friends. All outcasts; Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and even Scott.

They were all having a great time, making jokes, and chatting under the sun until Derek felt a hand on his shoulder, and a weight at his side.

“Hello there Nephew, who is the Cute New Jailbait?” Derek's friends all suddenly had something else to do; they all hated Peter Hale. Smarmy, narcissistic, smart as all hell. Derek thought he was the only one who even liked his uncle, who had graduated high school last year.

“Hello, Peter. This is Stiles. And Stiles this is my lovely uncle, Peter.” He watched as Peter gripped Stiles hand for a fraction of a second too long; their eyes met for more than Derek was comfortable with.

“Hey man, I didn’t know your family was full of supermodels! I met your sister on my way to gym class, accidentally bumped into her looking for it”  
Derek saw Peter raise an eyebrow before they both turned towards Stiles.

“Good breeding, my mom always said. We're not sure where Peter sits on the spectrum though.” They all shared a brief laugh before Stiles excused himself with a wink.  
When Stiles entered the school Derek turned towards Peter and smiles; it didn’t reach his eyes.

“This one's mine Peter. I saw him first.”

Peters smirk resembled a shark. All teeth.

“You wouldn’t be able to handle him, nephew-mine.”

“I can. And he’s interested, it’ll be easy. Just stay out of it.” And with that Derek got up and started on his way back inside.

“Oh yeah, I came here to let you know that Kate is back in town. Thought you’d like to know.”

Derek’s whole body tensed. He didn’t like Kate one bit after what she had done to his little sister. What she had done to him. What she had almost done to his whole family.  
“See you at home,” Peter said with an air of nonchalance.

Derek listened to Peter walk away, whistling a catchy tune from the radio as the bell rang somewhere in the back of Derek's mind.

Weeks later found Derek search for Stiles after basketball practice. He wasn’t answering his texts, but he had said he would wait for Derek. He was nowhere to be found.

Derek had personally witness Stiles rise to fame as the new kid caught the eye of the popular kids. Lacrosse Jocks and their counterparts. Stiles was fast and very good with his hand-eye coordination. It probably helped that he had great reflexes.

So while Stiles was sometimes preoccupied, he always found time to Derek and his friends. And Derek wasn’t a pariah, but he sat with the outcasts for a reason. So when he turned down a hall that led to the lacrosse field, he wasn’t surprised to feel the floor suddenly at his back.

With the wind knocked out of him, all he could hear was the fast beating of his heart in anticipation of what was to come. He hated the lacrosse team, but Stiles’ eager acceptance meant he could only hate so many of them. Stiles was first string. Was he a part of this?

Derek forced open his eyes, only to look into light blue eyes. Stiles’ were hazel.

“Glad to see you're still with us, Derek. Welcome back to planet earth.” Jackson's smug voice was grating on Derek's insides. He hated Jackson with a passion. The snickers Derek heard meant there were two others. Probably there to back Jackson up.

“We see you have eyes for our newest member. Are you a fag, Hale? Like boys now?”

Derek didn’t answer. It was safer, and him liking boys wasn’t just a sudden thing.

“Well, We don’t like it. We think it makes Stiles uncomfortable. So we're going to take care of you before he’s done his shower. Capece? Tie him up.”

And that's how Derek found himself beaten and naked; tied to the football fields goal post. He felt such humiliation. Through bloodied vision, he could barely see the football team heading towards the field chatting among themselves. Because the same teacher who coached Basketball also coached football, the schedules were interchanging but always on the same day.

This was horrible.

He hung his head to his fate. They bested him yet again, and Derek thought this had to be the worst they had. If he could live through this, they wouldn’t touch him again. He felt dirty to the core.

The warrior-like yell forced Derek's head up. It couldn’t be-

“Who the fuck did this?! Hey, you guys, where's the coach?” It was Stiles’ voice, racing towards him. The football team glanced around, not sure if their mutters were to be believed.

“Derek! Derek, who did this to you?!” Stiles asked, pulling off his fall coat and cover what he could of Derek. Derek saw anger and fire in Stiles’ eyes. Derek blinked once and hung his head. His muscles were aching, he just wanted to be let down.

“I won’t say. They wouldn’t get shit anyways, this isn’t the first time something of this nature happened.” His voice was low, sore, but he told the truth. Derek looked back at Stiles when he heard the growl. It was inhumane, and it must have hurt his throat, but Stiles was livid. Derek figured he knew anyway.

“No one is allowed to hurt what I call mine,” Stiles whispered low as he was finally able to get Derek untied. It must have been a complicated knot.

It was then that the Teacher raced towards them. Someone was smart enough to get an adult.

Derek felt like everything was clicking into place. Stiles was his in everything but body.

\--

The first person Stiles meets in Peter Hale. The Handsome young man had helped him when Stiles’ inner klutz came out and dropped six cans of tomato sauce, trying to pick one for supper that first night in the new house.

“Hello there, it seemed like you needed a bit of help,” Stiles smiled blankly up at the stranger, a slight blush on his cheeks. He was a little embarrassed in front of this handsome stranger.

“Yes thank you.” and that's all they had exchanged that day.

Stiles had seen the man walk back towards a beautiful blonde woman. Go figure; he’s taken.

He ended up making the best dish of lasagna and salad that night, after helping his father unpack a few more boxes. His father had just taken up a Deputy position in the small town of Beacon Hills, and since Stiles’ mother’s passing last year, Stiles figured they both needed a safe place to go.

They chatted quietly as they sat in front of the TV watching some random Serial Killer Documentary. 

The Making Of.

“Why do you think... that man went after mom?” Stiles inquired, playing with the saucy noodles on his dinner plate.

“I don't know what to say, kid. Sometimes… Sometimes people kill… They have no reason.” His dad’s somber reply was the end of that line of thought.

His mother had been sitting behind the steering wheel, waiting for the ever-changing light to turn green. She had been facing him, a smile on his face as he told her about his day in school Because of his ADD she was always glad to hear he had a great day. Or was getting good grades. He tried hard for her, he never wanted to make her disappointed in him.

So when he blinked and there was red all over him and the seats, he had been confused at first. Calling out to his mother in confusion, blinking several times, until sound got to him. People were screaming, more gunshots just outside the car. His ears were ringing above the car horn blaring as his mother's body fell forward against it.

Stiles didn’t remember much after that, besides the obscene amount of blood that covered him. And the car seats.

Stiles father had gotten rid of the car.

And then they moved when Stiles was almost himself enough to know what was happening. The therapist had said this move wouldn’t be good for his recovery. They did it anyway, and Stiles’ father noticed his son's brightening mood every day they were gone from that place.

When Stiles started school the next day, he was quick to spot the class pariah. That’s how killers were made. He was the new kid, no one knew him. This would be fun for him.

It helped that the boy was nice to look at; obviously hadn’t come into his features yet. Stiles wondered if this person would become a killer. The thought that Stiles could have a hand in that, actually made something stir deep in his gut. Something utterly primal, a need he didn’t know he needed. He was finally feeling something after a year, so he gripped it with both hands, and took the empty seat in front of the boy, introducing himself.

At lunch, Stiles met the handsome stranger from the store, from the previous day. He was impressed to see that Derek wouldn’t be hard to look at when he grew up if these are the genes his uncle held. And his sister! Wow, what a family.

When they gripped hands, Stiles saw a desire in Peter's eyes. And Stiles had no choice but to answer with his own squeeze, and a smirk before he let go. He was no homewrecker, though. He need to check some things out.

After a few pleasantries exchanged, Stiles followed suit as the rest of Derek's friends and left the table.

Over the course of a few weeks, Stiles made himself known. Climbing the social ladder two rows at a time. They were his alibis, he told himself. He felt nothing for these people. But the more he saw of Derek, he knew that Derek was his. His to mold, to change, to love, and to hate. No one was allowed to touch him.

Stiles wondered when his mindset changed so much; when he had become so cold?

After lacrosse practice, Stiles found he was last to get ready. The other boys were already heading out, so he had the showers to himself. Of course, halfway through the affair of washing his hair, he felt hands on his back, running lower. He shivered; they were cold.

“Are you seeing anyone, Peter?” Stiles requested as he rinsed the suds from his hair. He wiped the water from his eyes as he turned his whole body towards the older man. Derek had said he was older than them by a few years. And that he was dangerous. But Stiles didn’t see it.

“Of course not, you silly thing. I’ve had eyes only for you since I met you that day in the pasta aisle.” Peter was honest, but still fully clothed as he leaned in, getting wet with his attempt to lure Stiles to his side. Stiles tilted his head in a curious matter. How would Peter fit into his plans? Stiles definitely felt sexual attraction to him. So he let himself be pulled away from the spray, he was done his shower anyways.

Next thing Stiles knew, his hands were gripping Peters hair as Peter pulled Stiles closer to his body, licking a line up the younger man’s neck before demanding a kiss. It went on for what seemed like hours; making out in the now turned off shower area. They were only brought out of it when they both heard a door opening a closing; either the coach heading to the football field or someone coming it; either way it spelled bad news for Peter.

So Stiles grabbed his towel and covered his lower half, leering at Peter before going to intercept anyways that could be coming their way. It happened to be Isaac, Derek's most loyal friend. Stiles recalled he had eyes for some girl Scott was dating; it was none of his business but they talk all the time about stupid shit, and he’s forced to sit through it most times.

“Have you seen Derek?” Was the panicked question; Isaac looked ready to pounce on any news pertaining his friend. So Stiles shook his head,

“No, we were supposed to meet up but I got a little tied up in the shower; someone used all the hot water.” The way Stiles was able to fake an embarrassed smile made him wonder if he could have a real one. What if the emotion was real and he was just suppressing it?

“I can’t find him, and I’m actually scared; I saw Jackson and them snickering while they left the school.”

“That doesn’t mean they did anything to him, Isaac, maybe he’s in the bathroom?” there was a dark feeling in Stiles, as he watched the taller boy rush out of the locker room. Peter was suddenly behind him, lips to his neck as Stiles tilted his head to the side. Peters' hands held onto Stiles’ hips, posessive.

“He likes you, you know…” Peter whispered into his ear, sending a shiver down Stiles’ spine.

“I’ll take care of him.”

\--

Hearing those words of possession made Derek shine. Knowing that he dominated over Stiles’ thoughts, just as much as Stiles did his, was an enlightening feeling.

In the week after his assault, Stiles was more protective of him, Lashing out at anyone who looked at him wrong. The second week after, Jackson, Matt, and even Ethan had been strung up the same way Derek had, bloody and unconscious before a home field game. It had been spectacular to see, and Derek didn’t even wonder how Stiles pulled it off; because there was no doubt in his mind it was Stiles. Stiles was like his protector from the top of the food chain, and he was Derek’s to love, and live in.

It didn’t take them long to start falling into bed together after that. Stiles was always warm, naked body pressed against Derek's slick with sweat, Stiles’ insides hot against his dick. There was nothing else of Stiles’ that he could want to possess.

Derek felt that Stiles’ thoughts were like the lights of heaven, and his passion was like an angel’s choir singing. And it was… it was all Derek's. He had won, and his uncle lost. He almost couldn’t believe it, but he did.

As Derek aggressively cuddled against Stiles on Stiles’ bed, the other boy looked up at him with wonder in his eyes. His bangs were slightly sweaty, and his heart was hammering against his chest; just as Derek’s did in his own chest.

“Wanna go to the winter formal with me?” Stiles had voiced in the quiet of the room. Derek smiled and nodded. 

_MINE_ the only thing going through his head.

“Of course, I would go with no other.” The smile that brightened Stiles' face was a sight to behold. It will never get old to Derek.

As it would turn out, Derek’s family had a death the night before the dance; His grandma passed away, calmly in her sleep. The next day was hectic, but he had enough sense to text Stiles to tell him the plan. He couldn’t think of anything more.

\--

Having been ‘dating’ for three months, and not being introduced to either parent, wasn’t something Stiles thought he’d have to factor in. It never happened, so he figured lady luck was on his side. Especially when Peter climbed through his window like a thief in the night.

“The dance is tomorrow, what are you doing here?” Stiles asked playfully as he took off his own shirt; following Peter's example.

“Derek’s otherwise occupied at the moment; I wanted to come spend a little time with my favorite little firecracker.”

“I’m your only Firecracker, Peter.”

“That you are.” And just like that, they resorted to pleasures of the body, both comfortable enough from doing this countless times.

“Does Derek ever wonder where these other bruises come from?” Peter asks as he sucks another love bite against Stiles left pectoral, close to the nipple. Stiles groans before he answers in a breathless voice,

“He just assumes he gets rougher than he thinks he is. You should see him, Peter, He’s wild. Like a fire.” the last part was whispered against Peter's lips. They made out for a couple of minutes before Peter tugged off Stiles’ boxers.

“Do not revere my nephew while I’m trying to fuck you, Stiles, you would not like me jealous.” the words were hissed against Stiles' ear, making him hot all over. Stiles’ only reply was to smirk and nod, moaning loudly as Peter had taken him and tugged rough. Stiles let his legs fall apart as Peter pulled back to take his pants off, having gone commando, and maneuvered himself between them.

They were both hard, and Peter was quick to work Stiles in a Frenzy. Peter figured that Stiles would have a lingering attachment to his nephew; the boy had his own charm, and Stiles was a possessive little Spark. Striking the match that was Derek’s Psyche. Derek’s Wild Fire.

Peter loved seeing Stiles play Derek. As if Stiles could love. The boy was well damaged beyond repair; Peter had tried to warn his nephew. But no one listens to Peter.

Oh, Well.

As they both lay in the afterglow, Peter had to break the silence.

“So what is your plan, Little Imp?”

“I’m going to sleep with Jackson tomorrow.”

“Insatiable little vixen, you are. Whatever for?”

“I hear he’s wild in bed.” Stiles smirk was felt against Peter's chest. Both their hearts beating together, quickly.

\--

The Winter formal had come and gone, the week after was winter break and Derek’s grandmothers funeral. He hadn’t texted Stiles much, but when he did, he was getting half answers, snubs, and the cold shoulder. Derek didn’t know how to feel. Besides the slight hurt, he was a little angry.

How dare he?

Derek planned to go over right after the service; it was sunny out, but there was snow on the ground. As he looked around, he saw extended family all gathered. Dressed in the Sunday best, blacks and blues. His grandmother would be angry; she never wanted her funeral to be a sad thing.

The old woman always spouted about how funerals were just celebrations for life. When she used to babysit Derek and his sisters, she had made them promise not to cry at her funeral. He still wore the black three-piece suit as a courtesy to his mother. But he didn’t cry; he promised. Maybe it helped that he was a bit numb to it, more worried about Stiles.

Peter caught his eye but looked away quickly.

When the body was taken away to be cremated, Derek made his move.

“Mother, I need to leave, my friends want to take me out.” the teary eyes woman was quick to grip Derek in a bear hug.

“Okay, just be careful okay? Promise me.” She was like this when his grandpa passed away last year.

“I promise, mum.” He kissed her cheeks and gave her a sad smile before heading to his car. He had thought ahead, knowing full well that he wasn’t taking any more silence from Stiles. They were together now, and maybe he could finally introduce Stiles to his parents. It was almost their four-month anniversary, he figured they were serious.

Considering all the sex they were having.

The drive was quick, maybe five minutes at the max in the small town. The sheriff's house was in a nice neighborhood, stood at two stories. It was beige in colour, with a homely wrap around deck that was screened in. Derek parked in the Sheriff's parking spot before turning off the ignition and heading up to the door.

Stiles was inside, Derek could hear the loud music from the closed door. He turned the doorknob and was surprised it was open. Stiles wasn’t being very safe, but he let himself in. It's not like he didn’t have a key if he needed.

When he made it to Stiles’ room, he was surprised to see the lights were off and the curtains were pulled. The music was louder here, but he was sure he could hear sobs. From where? The bed was empty, the computer was bare, and when Derek got on his hands and knees he saw Stiles stuffed under his bed with many blankets surrounding him.

Right away Derek was on edge. What could possibly make such a strong person cry?

“Stiles?” He called softly as he got closer to the bed. He saw the blankets move, to reveal a bot of Stiles’ head.

“Derek? W-what are you d-doing here?” His voice was timid, and it set Derek’s feelings on edge. His jaw was clenched in anger; someone made _HIS_ Stiles cry. Someone needed to pay!

Derek would never stand up to someone for himself, but Stiles? Stiles, he would kill for.

“You were acting weird, so I’m glad I dropped by. Come out and tell me what's wrong! Please, let me help you…” Derek asked, reaching his hand under the bed. He laid on his stomach, ready to pull Stiles out.

There were a couple minutes, a whole song came and went in that moment, before Stiles' hand slipped in his. Derek pulled him out and to his chest, where he was safe, before pushing his at arm's length and taking a look to see the damage.

And Damage there was.

Angry marks scattered around Stiles’ neck, Bite marks on his cheek, and shoulders from what he could see. Nail impressions. He looked rough, eyes bloodshot as if he had been crying for a while.

Stiles averted his eyes, looking down and away. Derek didn’t like that.

“Go away, I’m useless good now.” He whispered to the nothingness. Something about that sentence angered Derek, but what was it?

“What do you mean? I Love you, nothing under the moon could change that!” Derek exclaimed, gripping Stiles to his chest. He felt Stiles’ shoulders start shaking again as if he was silently crying.

“You mean that?” Stiles whispered, arms slowly gripping Derek's back. And Derek felt desperate, what had happened?!

“I’ll love you forever…. Even if you were doomed.” Derek smiled, and felt the chuckle from Stiles at the dramatics, score!

“You promise to never leave me, then? No matter what?” When heard Stiles’ voice, it sounded rough.

“Forever, and ever, My Love,” Derek whispered against Stiles' hair.

Stiles pushed himself away from Derek’s chest before meeting Derek’s eyes. Derek felt like Stiles was searching for something, and hoped he found it. Because Derek would never give up Stiles, not now. Not ever. Stiles then tugged at Derek's Tie, drawing them together, as Derek cupped Stiles left, bitten, cheek before they met in a soft kiss.

“Then we’ll always be together… Always.” Stiles whispered against his lips.

“As long as we're both under the moon...” Derek whispered back before kissing Stiles again.

Derek didn’t tempt Stiles with sex, instead, Derek removed his tie and vest, shoes and socks, before tucking Stiles into the bed and joining him. They both lay there, listening to each other breathing for a while before sleep consumed them. Derek felt like this moment solidified their love. Even if Stiles hadn’t said it; he felt it. He knows he did!

In the light of the morning, and crying of Derek’s cell phone from somewhere on the phone, Stiles told Derek what had happened. Stiles didn’t look him in the eyes, but somewhere at his chest. Stiles told a tale, of how Jackson had invited the team over after the dance, but Stiles had been the only one to show up. How Jackson had manhandled him to a flat surface, took his against his will, again and again. What Stiles failed to mention, was that he had enjoyed it. 

The Pain, and humiliation, knowing at any moment Jackson's parents could walk in the front door.

Derek was rigid against Stiles. They both still laid under the blankets. Derek pressed several soft kisses to Stiles’ hair before he started to move about. When he was fully dressed, he turned to look at Stiles, who looked like Derek was abandoning him.

“I’ll be back, My Everything. I promise. I need to… Take care of some business…” Derek said, kneeling before Stiles who had sat up. Derek grabbed Stiles' hands and laid his head on the other boys' lap. Kissing a pale thigh, where he could see a dark bruise he had never left. Anger was the only thing Derek could feel. It simmered. He looked up at Stiles, and Stiles smiled down at him.

“Make him regret it.” He whispered, a tear sliding down Stiles' face, breaking Derek’s heart. Derek nodded before he left the room, missing the smile on styles’ face.

\---

He heads home first. Going to get his dads hunting knives. Derek’s dad had tried to teach him now to use them, but Derek had never been interested. Until now. He knew where they were. Conveniently next to the safe his dad kept his hunting rifle in.

He had seen Peter and Laura heading out as he was getting in; his parents weren't home, so Cora must be somewhere in the house if she wasn’t with his uncle and sister. Derek would need to be quiet.

Derek was able to get everything he needed. Hadn’t even changed before going to Jacksons. There was only one car in the open garage but Derek drove passed and parked closer to the woods. He walked to Jacksons, Two knives hidden in the waistband of his pants. The rifle in his bag. He jumped over the back fence that connected the Whittemore property with the Preserve.

It was easy to find Jackson when he got into the house. The jock was in his room, throwing a ball against the wall. Ignorant of the fact that Derek stood in his doorway. Looks like Derek didn't’ even need the rifle. He did open the case, quietly, to pull out the chain though.

They used to use it to hang whatever his dad had caught but this will have to do.

He wasn’t even quite as he rushed Jackson, who let out a quick, “what the f-” before Derek had wrapped the pseudo rope around Jackson's neck and pulled both sides apart. He wasn’t going to suffocate Jackson, no. 

He wanted Jackson unconscious so that Derek could cut off every part of his body that had touched Stiles.

\---

He leaves the knives in the bedroom, next to the crime scene. 

Along with fingers and teeth, toes, and tongue. 

Derek had cut Jacksons prick off, and shoved it down Jackson's own throat before leaving back to Stiles. 

He couldn’t think straight. 

He figured he might have been in shock. But no matter, he would do it again in a heartbeat. 

He faintly remembers getting back to his car and starting it. Driving, in his condition, to Stiles’ house. He didn’t take note of the cruiser was in the driveway. No, he just needed to see his lover. Needed to be told that everything was going to be okay.

That he did nothing wrong.

\---

In the end, Derek didn’t get to see Stiles.

no. 

The Deputy had answered the door, a smile on his face before noticing the blood and taking Derek down. It was a quick trip to the sheriff's department and from there…. He doesn’t remember.

He was asked so many questions, by so many people.

Flashing lights in his face whenever he was carted to places.

His mothers look of shock and complete disgust.

Did he do something wrong? Where was Stiles?

\---

The gavel had pounded down.

Half the room shaking with tears as Derek Hale is carted off to jail for life without the option for parole. As he scans the room he sees Stiles in the back of the room, tears streaming down his beautiful face as he mouthed the same thing over and over again. This had been the most emotion Derek had felt in a long time, and he struggled.

Derek was shouting Stiles name.

He hadn’t said a thing up until that point.

There was no reason, too.

But Stiles mouthing Derek's words back at him gave him hope. Stiles forgave him, Would wait for him.

‘Underneath the Moon’

\---

Years pass for Derek on autopilot.

He used to write letters every day, to the only address Derek knew about.

Used to call Stiles cell phone every day.

Once or twice, Derek was called out for a visit, only to be disappointed to see his mother's face or his uncle. There to keep him updated. His mother can't look him in the eye, but his uncle treats him no different. But he's numb to it. He just wants Stiles.

Now he doesn’t write. Doesn’t use his calls. Doesn’t even go when he’s told his mother was in, or his creepy uncle Peter. The guards didn’t like him, or the man he comes in with. It means nothing to Derek.

Every night, instead of sleeping on his bed, he would sit under the barred window, and look up at the sky. Between the hours of one and five, the moon would be there, and his only connection to Stiles would light up his face.

He used to get into trouble for it, but the guards learned quick, it was easier to just let him be. Derek never fought back, unless provoked. And he took his place on the ground seriously after the cell block shut.

As he watches the stars shift in the sky, he thinks back to when he first arrived. All the jibes and taunts were thrown at him. They called him innocent, a pretty face. There was no way he’d let any other then Stiles touch him though. So it wasn’t a surprise he killed the three men who had cornered him in the showers. He got his own cell after that.

The moon comes into view. His heart, his very soul, calms down. He closes his eyes and listens as the guard's mutter to each other, passing his cell. His hearing picks up some of the conversation, Gossip.

“...for real…”

“...Kissed in the lobby…”

“...Pair of faggots…”

“...Derek’s old lover…”

“...Fag too…”(1)

They were talking about Stiles. There was no other possibility. Derek sits up and goes closer to the bars, trying to catch the rest of the conversation. Who was Stiles marrying? Derek rushed to the window and looked up. Ignoring the guards telling him to get to sleep.

There were clouds covering the sky.

He needed to get out.

\---

Stiles looked at the letter, tilting his head against Peters' chest. He had penned a quick note to Derek, telling him he was okay, and to let go of the pain he felt.  
Stiles wasn’t going to lie, he still felt absolutely nothing on the inside.

When Peter had proposed at the state pen of all places, he couldn’t help but say yes.

He hoped it had gotten back to Derek. Stiles knew people loved gossip, and because Equal marriage rights were particularly new to Beacon county, he was hoping for a bit of homophobia getting the word around.

“What do you think he’ll do, Peter?” Stiles asked, waiting for the ink to dry.

“Hopefully what we expect of him. I already set everything up, so unless he doesn’t care, we should expect him this weekend.” The weekend they planned to get wed.

Stiles hummed before he leaned up and kissed Peter. The letter was to fan the flame that had tamed years ago; Stiles had wanted it bright. This weekend was going to be perfect. Little did Peter know.

\---

When the door was kicked in, Stiles turned and smiled, holding out a hand with a knife in it. The other hand tightened the belt around Peters' neck, the older man unaware of the sudden intrusion against the ringing of blood in his ears, or the endorphins in his body.

Peter trusted Stiles, and that had been a mistake.

Derek grabbed the hand that held the knife and stepped behind Stiles. Together they both drove the knife right into Peter’s heart, Stiles still bouncing on his dick without a care, moaning like a whore.

Derek gripped Stiles hair, against the gurgling of Peters panic, and pulled his head back. Derek kissed him, possessively. All bite, and no passion. Seconds later, Derek was running the blade across Stiles' neck.

When Derek opened his eyes, he realized Stiles' eyes had been open. That wasn’t the plan, he didn’t want to watch the subdued spark fade from his eyes.

Now Derek felt panic, after having felt nothing but anger for years.

Stiles wasn’t supposed to die, what was he doing!?

On the floor, a letter penned by Stiles sat, having fallen out of Derek's hands in the haste to reach Stiles.

“ _To My Dearest Derek._

_If you are reading this, it has gotten to you well. I miss you and wish you well. I’m sorry for never visiting._

_Never answering your calls, but I have received all your letters._

_I’ll always love you most, as long as we are both under the moon._

_Love,_

_Szczesny ‘Stiles’ Stilinski”_

**Author's Note:**

> (1)  
> G1 “are you for real?”  
> G2“I kid you not! I saw them! They kissed in the lobby, right in front of everyone”  
> G1“Never took them for a pair of faggots to be honest”  
> G2“I hear the shorter one used to be Derek’s old lover…”  
> G1“Should have know he was a Fag too. No man kills another for nothing”  
> G2“you're telling me”  
> G1“Why are you telling me this now?  
> G2“Oh! I was going to tell you i got an invite to they re bonding ceremony”  
> G1”Are you going to go?”  
> G2“Well yea, they might be gay, but they're a nice couple. Surprised me to find out too”  
> G1”i feel you on that one. So when are they getting hitched?”  
> G2“This weekend. Man you've been gone a long time”  
> G1”Mat leave is a bitch, i'll tell you”


End file.
